irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Think
Chris Bores has made alot of controversial statements in his Career as Chris Bores the Irate Gamer.' ' Double Think is the act of accepting all information even when it is contradictory to do so. Chris has made many statements and excuses most of which contradict themselves. The following a community made list of things that Chris has stated and then hypocritically backed out on. Please format it in the following manner: #. Item 1 /// item 2 And thus a example would like this: 5. Chris Bores has said this /// Chris Bores then said this Alternatively, you can simply write a block of text but try and keep it short and concise. Please also keeps insults to a minimum, the example should be the only insult necessary. The long list of Double Think #Chris Bores has stated that he did not know the AVGN and he was not an inspiration on his career /// Chris Bores has put AVGN on a very long list of things that inspired Chris #On this list Chris included people who were inspired by him /// Chris claims the list is legit despite the fact that some of the people he listed are people who started way after him #Chris Bores has stated that his Character's name is Chris Bores /// Chris Bores has threatened to sue Editor Mr.KillUltraTM for slandering the character because Chris Bores is not a character and thus his fictional work is non-fiction (please try not to hurt yourself over that bit of logic). #Chris Bores has stated that he does not like homophobic insults /// Chris Bores proceeds to call editor MrKillUltra a butt buddy and state that he is closet homosexual. #Chris Bores has stated that he and Ladybuggin777 live in the same house /// Chris Bores has stated that they have never lived in the same house #Chris Bores has stated that Ladybuggin777 is his mom and her name is linda /// Chris Bores has stated that her name is not linda #Chris Bores thinks stage selection should be like Mega Man (Mission: Impossible) /// Chris Bores thinks stage selection like Mega Man is a rip-off (Silver Surfer) #Chris Bores in the Ghost and Goblins review tried to pass off arcade footage as NES footage. This is double think as the audience is expected to not notice the massive change in graphics. In addition Chris refused to admit that he cheated while playing the arcade game. #Chris invokes Game Genie when a game is well designed enough to not require a game genie (i.e Contra) /// Chris states that the game sucks because its too hard even though its shouldn't because he's cheating #Chris is against E-begging and has made a completely insulting video that was an incrediably immature insult against AVGN /// Chris repeatedly asks for games and other things on his commercial blog and even in other videos #Irate Gamer hates game where you can't die (Kirby Epic yarn, mario's time machine) /// Irate Gamer can't take games in which you can die (contra series, zombies ate my neighbours, everything) #Chris Bores has stated that he has to continue making videos or he will be fired /// Chris Bores has not made videos in a decent schedule and has even had year long breaks #Chris Bores has made a congratulatory video on making 200 videos /// a majority of the videos composing the 200 are short less than a minute videos #Chris the authors autobiography states that he went to Ashland University and earned a major in "Film and Broadcasting" /// such major has never existed #His autobiography also states "Overall his main goal for doing the series was for the love of the Genre and the people who spawned it" despite the fact that Chris has done more to discredit the genre and (thanks to his 'E-begging the spoof' which was anything but a spoof) has also sullied the reputation of one its prominent figures (and for reasons that have recently become controversial and have now begun backfiring on the people making the e-begging accusations). #Chris Bores has stated that his show is different from AVGN because he does not use Toilet humor /// Chris Bores has used an insane amount of toilet humor which is not funny because he has also put his fanbase and his show in the toilet too #Chris Bores has stated that wikipedia is not a good information source indicating that he does research /// many of his reviews have issues with research some of which would never have become an issue if he did a google search or any search at all and some of his 'scandal' claims appear to be from controversial uncited claims on wikipedia. #Chris Bore's statements that he is a gamer /// Chris Bore's completely foreign concept on what makes a game good or even successful. Category:The Irate Gamer